


Lo Olvide

by princessvirgo (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/princessvirgo
Summary: Y muchas veces nos olvidamos de amar y vivir, por miedo a perder. Sin darnos cuenta de que es mejor perder el amor vivido, que vivir sin poder amar.





	1. PARTE I

Tengo que verlo – Tim negó al pedido – porque? Solo quiero hacerle saber que no está solo y que… – apretó los puños con impotencia al darse cuenta de que el antiguo petirrojo no cedería –

Sé que quieres darle tu apoyo, Conner, pero Bruce, él necesita estar lejos de todo aquello que le haga recordarlo – su hermosa mirada celeste se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su padre –

Pero Tim, Bruce, él estuvo conmigo cuando lo necesite, yo…- suspiro con cierta pesadez. Su amigo tenía razón, Batman, necesitaba tiempo y espacio para asimilar la muerte de Superman, después de todo el verlo a él, quien tenía su sangre le traería la muerte de su mejor amigo una y otra vez –

Alfred, Dick y Damián se están haciendo cargo de mantener a Bruce Wayne con y sin el traje de Batman, ciudad gótica estará bajo vigilancia – explico al ver al más alto aceptar el no ir con su padre –

Tan malo fue? – Se atrevió a cuestionar, tratando de esa manera por lo menos el saber cómo se encontraba su otro mentor –

Bruce, trata de fingir que no lo fue. Aunque a Dick, Jason y yo, sabemos que no es más que su manera de protegerse – rodo los ojos – no quiere que otros noten el dolor que le provoco – trata de no caer en la mención de la reciente muerte de Superman – aunque toda la Liga este de luto, quiere permanecer fuerte, ser la columna para esta – La princesa, ella esa en themyscira en tiempo indefinido – Tim dejo salir un suspiro – después de todo ella tuvo algo que ver con Clark Kent – recordó brevemente la relación de ambos héroes – Hal y Barry, buscan permanecer activos en sus ciudades, supongo que es su manera de canalizar lo que sientan, Aquaman permanece en las profundidades de su reino, Cyborg sigue investigando junto a su padre el origen de la llegada de Doomsday, la Liga desde ese día a permanecido distanciada, como si lo que los uniera hubiese desaparecido con Superman – se froto los ojos con cansancio, lleva más de 48 horas en pie. Bruce se había puesto en modo “atrapar a todo criminal sin descanso” y entre sus hermanos y el, tratando de controlar algún arrebato tenían que seguirle de cerca –

Por eso te envió Dick? – pregunto después de escuchar al tercer robín – necesita que nos encarguemos de mantener la imagen de “todo está bien”, cierto? –

Algo así, sí – acepto encogiéndose de hombros para luego dejarse caer en el sofá, junto al clon – los titanes estarán alertas también, con la muerte del líder de los héroes, es seguro que muchos se crean con el potencial de enfrentar a más de un héroe – chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, ya había enfrentado un aun grupo de locos así un par de noches atrás en ciudad gótica –

Entendido, me encargare de informarle a los demás, descansa – se puso de pie y miro directo a Red Robín, pues había notado su cansancio y sabía que este también era un obstinado, como todos los alumnos de Batman, y no lo aceptaría fácilmente –

Bien – acepto con cierta molestia, sorprendiendo un poco a Conner que espero más pelea de su parte –

***M***

El grandote ya cayo, crees que el murciélago va a poder solo? – uno de los mafiosos del grupo expuso con cierto enfado al ver el temor que los demás le tenían al guardián de gótica –

Siempre pudo hacerse cargo de gótica solo – más de uno asintió a lo dicho por este – además eh visto a Nigthwing, Red Hood y a Red Robín deambulando gótica hace un par de noches atrás, el murciélago no está solo y no arriesgare una carga tan valiosa – agrego con firmeza –

Parece que aún no hay un acuerdo mutuo, lo que retrasara el cargamento – Nigthwing comunico a Bruce que se encontraba en otro tejado, observando la reunión que se llevaba a cabo –

Escuche – fue lo único que obtuvo por parte de Bruce, que había estado más cortante que antes –

Ok. Solo quería romper esta tensión – con su característica personalidad trato de relajar el ambiente – además debimos traer al enano, me hubiese gustado ver su rostro de enfado al no ser mencionado – rio levemente pensando en la expresión de su hermano menor –

Se mueven, sigue el auto que va al sur – fue la orden que escucho antes de ver al caballero de la noche ir en otra dirección –

Como órdenes – hizo un gesto militar antes de ir tras el auto –

No puedo creer que soportaras tanto tiempo – Dick dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio al escuchar la voz de Jason tras el casco rojo –

Práctica, supongo – se encogió de hombros – como sea, si quiere hundirse no podemos hacer nada – negó sin perder al objetivo de vista, pues Red Hood le seguía el paso –

Con tu personalidad dudo que dejes al viejo solo – Dick rodo los ojos al escuchar por el intercomunicador la risa de su hermano adoptivo –

No soy el único, Jason – acelero, al notar que su objetivo aumentaba la velocidad –

Cierto, el remplazo y el mocoso – expresó sin dejar de seguir la moto de Nigthwing –

Hablaba de ti, regresaste. Supongo que aun sientes los lazos familiares – se detuvo a unos metros de donde el auto se estacionara – sigues allí? – insistió a no escuchar respuesta alguna del menor –

Yo soy distinto Dick, solo quiero pagar mi deuda con el hombre que me saco de las calles – la respuesta sacaron una sonrisa en el mayor. Sabía que esa era su forma de decir que estaría allí para Bruce –

Como digas – acepto. No era momento de avergonzar a Jason, por mucho que le gustara, tenía que ir tras ese traficante –

***M***

Es hora de dormir, joven Damián – Alfred lo había notado desde que puso un pie en la baticueva –

Padre aun no regresa – fue la respuesta del menor que se acercó al mayordomo para observar lo que se proyectaba en la baticomputadora –

Al señor Bruce, no le agradara eso – señalo lo obvio –

Tampoco me gusto quedarme pero lo hice – se encogió de hombros y se negó a ir a su habitación –

Como sea, el joven Dick y el joven Jason, estarán cansados como para lidiar con una pelea suya y del señor Bruce – y el joven Tim se encuentra en el monte justicia – hablo sin apartar la mirada del monitor –

No te pedí información de la ubicación de…mis hermanos – chasqueo la lengua con enfado y un leve sonrojo se había instalado en su rostro. Todo eso lo hacía por su padre –

Veo que…- quiso decir algo más –

Iré a dormir – prefería ir a su habitación antes que escuchar al mayor burlarse, a su manera, de él –

***M***

Según lo dicho por Donna a Conner, Diana se mantiene en themyscira preparándose – fijo su mirada en sus hermanos mayores –

Para qué? – cuestiono Jason mientras acomodaba mejor sus piernas sobre el regazo de Dick, causando un gesto de enfado por parte de este –

No lo sabe. Pero creo que se siente culpable, de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudar a Clark – expreso encogiéndose de hombros –

No entiendo porque tanto drama, la muerte es algo natural – tres pares de ojos de distintas tonalidades se fijaron en el invasor – todos morimos al final, no es algo que se deba llevar como una carga – se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto de fastidio –

Tal vez cuando mueras enano, a nadie le importe – Dick le dirigió una mirada asesina, por decir ello, que paso por alto – pero hablamos de alguien importante para muchos, y vez que es difícil superar, incluso para Bruce – hablo con más seriedad Jason –

Creí que lo odiabas – Tim se mordió la lengua al notar la mirada que Dick le lanzó –

No te debo explicación alguna, remplazo – se encogió de hombros para luego acomodarse mejor en el sofá y fingir dormir –

Bien, ve a dormir Tim iras conmigo esta noche. Van siendo casi cuatro días que Bruce Wayne y Batman aparecen sin cesar, su cuerpo debe estar al límite, no creo que pase de esta noche –

Claro – Red Robín, se retiró dejando a sus tres hermanos atrás –

No – su voz sonó clara y sin un ápice de duda –

No eres mi padre, Grayson – se cruzó de brazos y con el ceño fruncido salió del lugar al darse cuenta de que Dick no daría su brazo a torcer. Había aprendido, en ese poco tiempo, que cuando la familia estaba en crisis el primer petirrojo no era tan permisible –

Y tú vete a dormir a tu habitación – quito las piernas de Red Hood de su regazo y se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de la biblioteca, lugar en el cual estuvieron todo el tiempo –

También necesitas dormir – dijo en tanto se acomoda en el sofá, deteniendo la salida del mayor –

Estoy bien – respondió con cierta obstinación –

No quieras copiar el hábito de Bruce – Dick apenas y había parpadeado cuando Jason ya le había adelantado saliendo del lugar –

***M***

Clark? – parpadeo rápidamente y enfoco mejor su mirada, en busca de algún error o algo, que le indicara que estaba viendo una ilusión. Que Clark Kent, no estaba sonriéndole con esa pureza única –

Bruce? Pasa algo…? – su mirada se tiño de preocupación –

Que debería pasar? – trato de fingir que nada ocurría y mando callar los sentimientos que trataban de emerger – que haces aquí? Te vi morir – le dolió decir aquello, pero era verdad y no podía dejarse llevar por esa ilusión, porque eso era, cierto? –

Eso es lo que quieres, Bruce? – Su tono sonó dolido y el murciélago pudo ver en sus ojos azules dolor reflejado – por eso llamaste por mí? – trato de negar lo dicho, nunca quiso eso para Clark y si hubiese sabido que moriría en esa pelea jamás le hubiese llamado – tanto me odias, ahora? – los celestes ojos de Bruce, se encargaron de mostrarle el dolor que el Kryptoniano sentía – al final lo hiciste – el mayor abrió los ojos con sorpresa – siempre obtienes lo que quieres, no? – una sonrisa fría, extraña en Clark, se formó en su rostro – lograste olvidar…

No, eso no es verdad, Clark! Clark! – sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y con el corazón alterado, busco identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Su habitación, estaba en ella y nada de lo anterior era real, solo un sueño y nada más – jamás puede olvidar, Clark – murmuro lo más bajito posible, volviendo a recostarse. Después de seis días sin dormir al final su cuerpo había resentido el cansancio. Un humano común después de todo. Alfred, Dick, Jason, Tim y Damián, estarían más tranquilos ahora –


	2. PARTE II

_Corría con todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le daban. No sabía cómo había terminado en ese lugar. Su corazón latía tan rápido, como nunca lo había hecho, quiso llorar, llamar a su papá y su mamá pero no debía, no sin antes saber dónde se encontraba._

_Recordaba haber ido a dormir, después de haberse despedido de su madre y su padre. Había sido un día largo, después de clases y ayudando en casa. Se recostó en su cama como cualquier otra noche, y dejo a Morfeo hacer su tarea. Más al despertar no espero encontrarse en un lugar distinto con personas distintas, que las conocía, pero había algo diferente. Se dio cuenta apenas que ese no era su casa, que esas personas no eran sus abuelos, y que no estaba papá o mamás, y eso le aterro. Escapo de allí lo mejor que pudo y trato de calmarse debía pensar en algo, su padre siempre le conto de muchos sucesos que solía atravesar en su tiempo como héroe y siendo parte de la liga de la justicia, el cruce de dimensiones, visitas de personas del futuro o de otros universos. Pensando en ello recordó lo que su padre le dijera si llegara a sucederle algo así._

_Bruce Wayne – debía encontrarlo, explicarle lo ocurrido y esperaba con todo su ser le pudiese ayudar. No quería quedarse en ese lugar, donde no reconocía nada –_

***M***

Wally, como es....- su cuerpo atravesó por un dolor nunca antes experimentado y sin poder recuperarse de este su mente se nublo –

Conner?! Chicos ayuda! – que había pasado allí? Apenas y había llegado a visitar, cuando se cruzó con superboy y este iba a caer contra el duro suelo si no se hubiese apurado a sostenerlo – pero que rayos...- sus ojos se abrieron con cierto pánico al ver al clon comenzar a convulsionar – Dick? Dick, necesito ayuda. Conner, no sé qué le sucede...- como si supera lo que sucedía en ese momento Nigthwing había llamado a su intercomunicador –

Qué? Wally...bien, trata de calmarte voy en camino – fue lo que escucho por parte de su mejor amigo –

***M***

Todo bien, joven Dick? – Alfred había estado presente cuando la llamada se dio –

Si...no, bueno no lo sé. Wally estaba un poco alterado, algo sucede con Conner y...- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por los pasos cercanos, que reconoció de inmediato como los de Tim – nos vemos luego – se despidió rápidamente para subir a la motocicleta y abandonar la baticueva –

Alfred, que pasó con Dick? – el menor miro con curiosidad al mayor que solo dejo salir un suspiro –

Tendrá que preguntar cuando el joven Dick, regrese – se limitó a responder, para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras –

Como sea, espérame Alfred! – ignoro la demandante curiosidad que le pedía de ir tras su hermano mayor –

***M***

No podemos seguir así, chicos. El mundo nos necesita, además Clark no hubiese querido que nos dejáramos ir en la corriente – Barry, levanto la mirada hacia el rey de Atlantis que hablaba con tanta calma –

No es que no...- el rubio recibió la atención inmediata de todos los allí reunidos –

Es difícil sin Superman en nuestras filas, pero lo que dice Arthur es cierto – completo Cyborg, que estaba cerca al forense –

No digo que sea sencillo, pero el mundo aun nos necesita – se cruzó de brazos y dejo salir un suspiro, en el tiempo que conoció a Clark, podía decir que era una gran persona y por ello comprendía el apego que sus compañeros le tenían, pero ese no podía ser un motivo para olvidarse de misiones fuera su territorio protegido – y no me digan que no pueden, porque si antes pudieron ahora también – Batman? – cuestiono al murciélago que si antes era callado y reservado, ahora lo era aún más –

Titanes a la liga de la justicia – la pantalla gigante se encendió mostrando a Dick, tras esta. Rompiendo la tensión que se había formado –

Aquí la liga, adelante – respondió Bruce de inmediato. Conocía a su hijo mayor y sabía que algo grave debería estar pasando para que llamara al atalaya –

Algo le sucede a Superboy, desde aproximadamente tres horas no reacciona. Intentamos investigar, pero hemos obtenido resultados nulos – explico con cierta frustración –

Vamos en camino, que esto no salga de estas instalaciones – con esas palabras la llamada finalizo y Bruce se dispuso a ir al teletransportador – Flash, Green Lantern y Detective Marciano, acompáñenme – ordeno para que los tres mencionados le siguieran –

Y nosotros? – Diana cuestiono, con toda la intensión de ir, pues le preocupaba lo que sucediera con el clon de su amigo –

Manténgase en contacto, por si necesitamos ayuda extra – sin más que decir los cuatro héroes se desvanecieron del atalaya –

***M***

No podemos salir, Damián – Tim, no aparto la mirada de su libro pero aun así advirtió al menor que se encaminaba a la cueva subterránea –

No me des ordenes, Drake – se cruzó de brazos y gruño, estaba cansado de que los tres recogidos de sus padre le controlaran, como si tuvieran autoridad alguna sobre él –

No me importaría que desaparecieras, pero Bruce ordeno quedarte en la mansión y a mi vigilarte – expreso cambiando de hoja –

No te molesta, solo seguir órdenes. Grayson y Padre, siempre te dicen que hacer... – trato de jugar con el mayor –

No, realmente no. Cuando aprendas a escuchar, tal vez entiendas que para avanzar primero debes escuchar. La sabiduría es de quien escucha, ve y aprende – sentencio cortando de tajo lo que sea que el menor estuviera por decir. Sabía a lo que Damián quería jugar y no se lo permitiría –

Como sea – bufo antes de abandonar la sala –

Llegas tarde – gruño y dirigió su atención a una de las esquinas de la estancia –

Que son un par de minutos? – Se encogió de hombros sin prestarle real importancia al reclamo del menor – tu noviecito ni lo notara... cierto aún no se lo dices... – agrego con burla –

Cierra el pico, Jason – su ceño se frunció aún más y trato de ocultar su sonrojado rostro con molestia. Odiaba cuando Red Hood hacía comentarios como esos –

Si, si lo que digas – se dejó caer en el sofá frente al menor y subió sus pies sobre la mesita ratona del centro –

Joven Jason, los pies – era Alfred uno de los pocos, sino el único, que lograba hacer que el segundo robín lograra obedecer sin rechistar – la hora de la cena está cerca, y el amo Bruce no volverá pronto, le recomiendo asearse Joven Jason – habló dejando una jarra de jugo con tres vasos frente a Tim –

Gracias, Alfred – el mayor solo asintió para luego retirase – Damián está en su habitación, desde aquí es tu responsabilidad – diciendo ello volvió su atención total a su libro, ignorando lo que sea que el mayor fuera a decir –

Si, si...- Todd le restó importancia al asunto. Estaba cansado, había tenido unas largas 72 horas de persecución, interferencia y detención de un grupo criminal, por lo que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el cansancio. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero realmente el que Superman no estuviera en sus líneas comenzaba a perjudicar no solo a liga, sino a todos –

***M***

_Estaba cerca, lo sabía. Conocía ese lugar, después de todo, su padre le había llevado un par de veces a conocer, por lo que entrar no sería complicado. Solo debía esperar el momento indicado, sabía por experiencia que no debía llegar de manera repentina, si quería vivir. Los residentes de esa casa no solían ser muy amables con visitantes repentinos._

_Solo debía esperar por la llegada de Bruce Wayne, y estaba seguro que él le ayudaría a volver._


End file.
